Head-mounted displays (HMDS) currently play an important role in many professions, such as those of aviators and soldiers, and the future will see their use further expanded into additional industries and applications.
A drawback to most of the currently developed head-mounted systems is their limited field of view. In applications where they are used to aid mobility, as is the case for night vision devices or aviation aids, the reduced field of view obstructs visual cues in the periphery such as those that are used for walking. Situational awareness is also compromised when compared to normal visual ability in more typical scenarios. The operator will be unable to see any movements or objects that are outside of the field of view. This can prove deadly for military users in an area of active conflict.